Updates to computing systems and various software applications are a practical necessity in today's computing world. Developers are continually working to improve the quality, efficiency and functionality of the computer systems and applications we use. Traditionally, installation of updates to computing systems takes a long time. Further, during installation of updates, other applications or processes running on the computing system may be disrupted or interfered. Thus, users of computing systems frequently put off installation of updates when prompted to avoid a long disruption of their work.